Clean-up In Alley Six
Catt Hatter: *It was a cold night in London, colder than usual. In the Society, everyone but the night owls were snuggled up warmly in their beds, dreaming their dreams and waiting for morning. Far across the river, in one of the most derelict corners of the bustling city, a figure almost as cold as the midnight air perched on the edge of a roof. He watched an unfavourable scoundrel discard what was left of some wretch of a woman. The scoundrel reeked of cheap alcohol, and sweat. He'd make a nice meal, in the perched figure's opinion. His white coat much resembled the snow covering the rooftops as he silently stalked the scoundrel.* Helen Jekyll: (Hello there! Excuse me, sir, but my name is Helen... well, at least, that's what I go by here... And you're Elder, correct? Anyways, I would really rather that you didn't eat anyone. It's wrong and against the law, if you didn't know, even if you are eating bad people!) Catt Hatter: *He growled in his throat,* Respect your elders... *He was used to hearing these voices, but one introducing itself and telling, trying to tell him what to do was new. He nearly glided across the rooftops, the woman's sobs fading behind him as his prey moved off down the dirty streets.* Helen Jekyll: (*blushes faintly* I... don't think you realized that you just made a pun... *clears throat* Moving on. I'm sorry if you felt like I was disrespecting you, I didn't mean to upset you... It's just, it would be a lot better for you to go back and help the poor lady that's crying rather than kill that man... Murder is a crime after all.) Catt Hatter: Of puns, it has been said that those who most dislike them, are those who are least able to utter them. *He grumbled at the "Helen" voice,* continuing to follow the muscular scoundrel around a corner.* She needs to get some meat on her bones. Helen Jekyll: (Elder, please! You can't just go around eating people! Humans like to be alive! I'll let you eat me instead of the man!~ I promise I taste good! I just finished eating some chocolate cake and ice cream!) Catt Hatter: *Elder stopped and looked at nothing.* You need to put some more meat on your bones. *He moved off after the man. At about six feet tall and well muscled from working at the docks, he greatly doubted the voice would compare.* Helen Jekyll: (Sir...! *Sighs heavily* I know you're in a lot of pain... and that feeding keeps you alive and takes away some of the pain... but what you're doing is wrong... You're taking away the most precious thing in the world to a human! Just please, stop and listen to me!) Catt Hatter: Pain feeds the heart, eating pain I live. *The man on the street made a wrong turn, and went back the other way. Elder dropped to the street in front of him and arrested him with a glare as well as his appearance.* Hypocrisy is the mother of all evil. *He growled at the man, baring his many sharp teeth.* Helen Jekyll: (Elder, nooooo... Don't eat him, please... *covers eyes* It's wrong!) Catt Hatter: *Some primal instinct in the man told him that the thing in front of him, was not meant to be, not meant to exist at all. He turned to run, but the icy ground and the whisky he'd spent the rent money on made him stagger and sprawl on the cobblestones. Elder stalked towards his struggling prey, the moonlight seeming to make his clothes and skin glow.* His wife is waiting at home, fully believing he is doing his best to provide for her and his coming child, whom the church has already blessed. He is here, taking what isn't his, and bold-faced lying to them, like he does, every. D*****. Night. Helen Jekyll: (Please, Elder... If you're trying to make things right in the world, killing this man isn't going to do everything... *concentrating, she snapped her fingers, the large drunken man vanishing and appearing unconscious on the ground in front of the doors of Society with a note resting in his lap, explaining that this man was to be taught lesson on caring for his family, but not to be harmed.* Lying and drinking aren't crimes worth death! They're terrible things to do, especially at the expense of his family, but that does not make it okay for you to kill him! Or anyone else for that matter!) Catt Hatter: That was my lunch. *He pouted. Then he spoke with a growl, turning to face the now corporeal Narrator Helen. His red, bloodshot eyes glowing.* Did you see what he did? Helen Jekyll: (I'm... not sure what you're referring too, s-sir... *She looked at her hands then shivered, hugging herself tightly. In jeans and a sweatshirt, she wasn't dressed warm enough for the cold night.*) Catt Hatter: He took, *Elder said, pointing towards the alley where the woman still lay. Beaten and broken, on the frozen ground.* What wasn't his. *Helen blinked and Elder was standing over her, glaring into her eyes. Had he gotten taller?* Helen Jekyll: (I'm afraid I don't understand... *She flushed at his sudden closeness and managed a nervous smile.* Excuse me, I'd like to go help that woman over there... of you could please move...) Catt Hatter: She's gone. *He grumbled. And he was right. The girl lay cold and still on the ground, a large gash in her neck still slowly oozing a dark stain around her partially exposed body, while tears froze on her cheeks.* Helen Jekyll: (That doesn't mean I can't help her...! *She huffed and began to walk towards the body.* That is, unless you'd like to eat this one instead...?) Catt Hatter: *He waved a hand dismissively.* She deserved better. Helen Jekyll: (It's better to eat the dead than to kill the living, Elder... *She sat down before the woman's body and pulled out bandages from her jacket pocket, carefully wrapping the gash on her neck.* You could've stopped him... ) Catt Hatter: *He gave her a sideways look and rolled his eyes with a sigh.* She might live. She might live, differently. *It sounded like he was offering something.* Helen Jekyll: (*She sighed heavily, gently trying to wipe the frozen tears from the woman's face.* She might not want that... She might hate becoming what you are... I don't want to force that on her.) Catt Hatter: Only half. *He grumbled, and Helen saw his form flicker to something dark, roiling, and bigger than his actual body. It was hideous.* Helen Jekyll: (*She shuddered and quickly adverted her eyes, the sight making her stomach grow tight and cold.* I don't think it's a good idea... thank you for the offer, though...) Catt Hatter: *He just stood there staring at her, like he was deliberating something.* Helen Jekyll: (*She carefully pulled out a blanket from her jacket pocket and wrapped it around the woman, then a pillow. She tucked it under her head then sighed softly. It looked like the lady was just sleeping now, if not for the bandages.* Hmm, cozy...) Catt Hatter: *The wind shifted to blow Helen's hair across her face. The smell of iron and filth wafted to her senses. She blinked as the air stung her eyes, and found herself back on the Narrator's plane. She thought she had heard a crunch.* Helen Jekyll: (Oh dear... *She rubbed her eyes and glanced around, blinking slowly.* I... guess that's that... I hope I was some help... *She left to go deal with her own characters, thinking back on Elder and the woman.*) Catt Hatter: *Elder, his minimum intake met for the next week, once again returned to his search. But she was really hard to find when he spent most days trying to remember who he was, let alone where he'd already looked. Ah, well. He'd find that Catt eventually. He moved off down the dark streets, a dark stain and empty blanket the only signs anything had happened at all.* Obtained From Christmas RP Page